From Where You Are
by badtzmaruhoe
Summary: What do you do when the only person who keeps you sane goes insane herself ? It is what happens when you stay in Kong for to long, but how is 2D going to handle it ? 2DxNoodle. Might change the rating later .


**A/N:** everything in bold is just a thought.

-i don't really mention Noodles name a lot because for school writing purposes, I tent to say the main characters name a lot so I'm trying to stop, ehhh .

-the whole age thing is a bother. Let's just say they are both old enough.

-this story is dedicated to my best friend who actually gave me the idea and the distraction from my other story. -to: SB

She was all alone in her dark motel room, but when she thought about it, this was exactly what she wanted. A break from being in the spotlight all the time. Try having wild and worshiping fans at your feet 24/7, every second of every day of your life and you wouldn't want to go missing for a couple of months either. It was the perfect escape, well almost perfect.

Demon Days was complete. Sure Murdoc said they were going straight back to working on their next greatest album, but when he said "they" he ment everyone else besides him. It wasn't happening again. She couldn't handle the stress of starting a new album. Just the thought made her quiver, giving her goose bumps across her soft silky skin. Her heart started drifting from Kong, and longed to back where she thought she belonged.

Leaving wasn't going to be easy though. All the packing, hearing Murdoc's mouth about all the reasons why she needed to stay, seeing Russel teary eyed, and there was also saying goodbye to 2D something that made her hesitate to leave so suddenly. The Axe Princess had feelings for the singer. Sure she left hints of her love for him, when she _thought_ he wasn't looking; she kept such a long gaze at him. Every time he came near her, his angelic scent of butterscotch would linger, just dancing around her nose. She couldn't tell what mad her lose control over her mind more, his perfect tall figure, how spiky yet incredible soft his blue hair was, or maybe his sweet and loving personality. Being with him was something she craved but another day stuck in the hell that was Kong and she would have no choice but to go completely insane, just like Murdoc.

And just like that she was gone. When she left things were strange. Murdoc barley pleaded her to stay, hell before she walked out the door he gave her a warm embrace as if the door was out of his life _permanently_. Russel hardly could bring himself to let go of her when she hugged him goodbye, lying to himself that he wasn't crying. **Pfft ! **With every tear his hug became tighter, up to the point where the tiny guitarist was almost crushed. The strangest of all was 2D. Her heart couldn't let her say goodbye to one she loved about five seconds before she left Kong Studios for who knows.

**(Flashback) **

She made her way to the lift. Once inside pressing the button to the car park, then watching the doors close. She zipped up her hoodie to neck, it was freezing. In the winter time the car park and 2D's room were the coldest places in the entire studio. How the demon basest and the singer managed to stay down there was a mystery itself. When the lift doors opened, she looked around to see if anyone was around. When the cost was clear, she ran over to door that led to 2D's room, quickly going down the stairs. She was in front of his door, all of the sudden her heart began racing.

**What am I doing?**

She thought to herself. She knocked on his door. Her heart racing even faster when she heard footsteps coming closer and closer towards the door and then it opened. Then showed the singer, shirtless showing off a sign of abs that were in the process of forming. She could tell he was tired then again it was almost 1 in the morning. "'ey love! Wot are you doin up so late?" The singer yawned. "I just wanted to talk, is this a bad time?" She chuckled, she knew it was late.2D open the door wider. "'S neva a bad time for you love, come in." She walked in, heading straight for his bed and laying down. She had been in his room thousands of times. He was the only one she had ever felt comfortable sharing a bed, in fact she wished he could be the only person she shared a bed with.

"One day..."2D came and laid down next to her. "Wot was tha' love?". "Nothing.."Her face tinting a light pink color on her cheeks. "So, wot do you want to talk about" he was facing her giving her a warm smile. Her face was looking down. What was she doing? "Tomorrow... I leave for Japan...and I g-guess I just wanted to get our goodbye out of the way..." In the back of her mind, she didn't want to be saying bye. She had never seen his facial expressions change so quickly. His warm elegant smile became a melancholy frown. "Ohh... I'm gonna miss you love... A lot" he moved closer to her. His movements making her look up and their eyes staring deep into each other's.

"I wish you didn't have to go.." For some reason he felt like just maybe he could hypnotize her into staying.

**Nope. **

**"**I need time away from everything. Demon Day really wore me out" it still wasn't working."You look awright to meh" 2D snorted. "I just need a break" in the 8 years he had known the Axe Princess, he had never heard her be so serious, it was beginning to worry him. He couldn't lose her; she was his only bit of sanity left in the house. "We all need a break love, jus' not half way 'round the world" she moved her head down again.

**This wasn't your brightest idea, idiot!**

"You don't understand.."She began removing herself from the bed. 2D's heart sank. It was now or never. He reached for her arm "Noodle! Wait!" She turned around. The singer crawled across the bed to where she was, never letting go of her arm. He cupped her soft rosy cheek which made her quiver.

**What's happening?**

He brought his face down closer towards hers. "Please don't..go" he managed to get out before crashing his chapped lips into her soft ones. He couldn't help himself, he needed her.

**Is this really happening?**

She closed her eyes giving into the kiss. What she wanted for such a long time. Or could it have been? Was her mind testing her to see how weak she was? If there was anything to know about Noodle was that weak was something she was NOT! She started shaking and then pulled away from their kiss. She started weeping. 2D ran his fingers through her messy hair, his lips mear inches away from hers, trembling. "Stay...Please Noodle". Her eyes looked up at him filled with tears due to drop any second now. "...What?" Was all she could manage to get out. She pushed him away. Her mind reminding her she is not weak!

"What the fuck is happening?" She screamed. 2D in complete fear. What was wrong with her? Was she right about seriously needing a break? Did making the album really mentally screw with her mind? She knew she had to leave, and that's exactly what she did without a word to the worried singer.

Early the next morning she was gone. Her room was totally empty. There wasn't a trace of her existence. 2D was never the same from that night. What do you do when the only person who keeps you sane becomes insane? He needed her.

**(End flashback) **

**(12 months later)**

She stays in a 5 star hotel located in Osaka. Her mind well rested, her skin glowing, it was like she was in peace. The only problem that floats into her mind from time to time was the little incident that happened 5 months prior with 2D. Based on her condition at the time, she only knows it to be a reaccuring dream. But to the singer all the way back in Essex, it was all too real.

The pill popping was constant. In the depths of his soul he didn't want the pills, but what he needed was over 5thousand miles away so the pills were a substitute. How much more could he take? Not seeing her beautiful smile or eyes. The way her spirit lifted Kong from being a sad sad ghost town.

**It's broken.**

"Tha's it!" The singer made up his mind. "I have to see her...I have too"

**A/N**: how come is it when you are typing for such a long time you feel like your story is long and it turns out to be not as long as you hoped (womp) .

- Sorry for some of the spelling errors. Due to my spin being crooked, I can't sit in a chair for too long blah blah blah.

**Can someone be my beta?**

-Message me if interested, I'm also willing to take thoughts or suggestions. Whatever you think :) .


End file.
